Sin ángeles
by NORA29
Summary: Resumen... Que puedo decir para no develar la trama más de lo que dice este prólogo pueda darte a pensar... y si a eso le sumás el título... creo que se los deje fácil, no?
1. Chapter 1

Título: Sin Ángeles

Estado: En proceso

Público: PG-15

Categoria: Son los Winchester, pero no son los Winchester... en fin ve la cabecera y sabrás hacia donde me dirijo.

Resumen... Que puedo decir para no develar la trama más de lo que la grandiosa cabecera realizada por Destielwinchi pueda darte a pensar... y si a eso le sumás el título... creo que se los deje fácil, no?

También podrán apreciar el excelente trabajo de Elghin, que no queriendo adelantarle nada solo le mande unos escasísimos párrafos para que ella me devolviera tan exquisitos dibujos!

Warning!: No apto para almas sensibles.

Gracias a todos los que colaboraron conmigo poniendo su tiempo para betearlo (Anna, Espi muchas gracias a ustedes!) como para los gráficos

Puff, tanta gente me hace recordar a cuando debía realizar en el secu los trabajos prácticos...

Prólogo

Uno era alto, muy alto. Tan alto, que para las chicas que llegaban a él era como encontrar la escalera al cielo.

Su cabello era de color castaño, algo largo pero de exclusiva propiedad del viento ya que nunca quedaba como su dueño quería y este era el motivo principal de ser el eterno objeto de burla por parte de su hermano.

Era costumbre que siempre le taparan esos ojos de color indefinido; ojos que utilizaba para convencer a su interlocutor de la sinceridad de sus palabras.

El otro también medía sus buenos metros, pero estando parado muy cerca del primer sujeto no lo parecía. Si lo observas bien, lo que más llamará tu atención o la de cualquier persona que se cruce con él serán sus resplandecientes ojos verdes, luminosos a más no poder... hipnóticos.

Esos ojos que transmiten el equivalente a miles de palabras, enmarcados por un exquisito rostro (y si tienes suerte, puedes ver las diminutas pecas que bailan alrededor… sólo si tienes suerte). A diferencia del otro, este llevaba el cabello corto, casi militar y su color era de un rubio algo oscuro.

Si el primero obtenía atención por su mirada de cachorro perdido o a través de esos enormes hoyuelos que surgían cuando reía o sonreía, el segundo provocaba la necesidad de querer recorrer milímetro a milímetro cada porción de piel expuesta, y ni que decir de esa curvatura mal disimulada que se podía vislumbrar en las extremidades inferiores (cuyo dueño pese a odiarlas, les sacaba el jugo mientras podía…) No ayudaba mucho que te desnudara con la mirada una vez entraras en su radar.

Pero estos chicos a los que la tragedia truncó sus vidas a muy temprana edad y que a partir de ese trágico día no volvieron a vivir una vida tranquila, esos a quien el destino los tuvo entre ceja y ceja y cada vez que se olvidaban de ella, la muy perra les hacía una nueva visita quitándoles aquellas escasas personas con las que establecían algún tipo de lazo… por mínimo que fuera.

Esos mismos que tuvieron que crecer y sobrevivir a reglas muy estrictas, las más rigurosas que puedas llegar a imaginarte. Desde niños sufrieron en carne propia torturas físicas y psíquicas; carecieron de todo tipo de cosas: Desde un hogar estable hasta de la más mínima de las caricias. Estaban solos en el mundo y aún así siguieron adelante, resguardándose las espaldas entre sí... luchando por la supervivencia de gente que no conocían, personas que no supieron ni sabrán jamás el horror que existe en el mundo. Y de saberlo, huirían como ratas en plena inundación.

Dar la vida por el hermano era la consigna, llevarlo a rajatabla fue la forma en la que el mayor de los hermanos claudicó su vida. Intentar hacerlo volver fue la forma en la que el menor encontró su final.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Que ambos, luego de mucho tiempo en que la muerte los haya separado, estén nuevamente juntos y que ambos bandos teman pronunciar palabra sobre alguno de ellos, hasta el punto de que ni siquiera se permitieran pensar con que se estarán entreteniendo en esos momentos, ni cual es su paradero, ni cuales son sus planes; ahora era algo normal para ellos.

Ninguno quería toparse con ellos.

Que el mayor haya tenido una extensa estadía en el infierno, sufriendo y soportando por décadas… siglos; las más variadas torturas inimaginables a la mente humana, porque pese a que en la tierra sólo había pasado alrededor de un año, el tiempo se contaba diferente en el infierno.

Que luego de tanto sufrimiento, haya flaqueado y se haya encontrado sin fuerzas para seguir diciendo _**"no"**_ a la oferta que recibía cada maldito día de su estadía, y diera su brazo a torcer… aceptando ser él el que comenzara a hundir el cuchillo en la carne del que pusieran delante.

Que su maestro, aquel que antes disfrutaba tanto torturarlo y despellejarlo de infinitas formas, tanto psíquica como "físicamente", cuando se encontraba en el potro de tortura, se mostrase sorprendido de las habilidades creativas y decidiera tomarlo como su mejor pupilo.

Como su gran sucesor.

Esos eran algunos de los cambios que podían observarse en ese hombre que alguna vez tuvo la mirada verde esperanza y que ahora ya no se veía ni un ápice de ese cazador tan testarudo y necio por devolver al infierno a todos esos seres que se habían escapado de allí. Ese que junto a su hermano protegían con sus vidas la de cualquier víctima de esos seres sobrenaturales.

Mucho tiempo pasó desde que llegara al infierno y otro tanto desde que diera el si. Ahora sus técnicas eran asombrosas hasta a los ojos de su mentor. En ocasiones lo superaba en creatividad... cuando se daba a la tarea de torturar implementaba técnicas inigualables. Tanto fue su empeño en llevar a cabo esa tarea, tanta dedicación, tanto perfeccionismo que pasó a formar parte de las filas de las altas esferas por ello. Era tratado como si fuera un gran demonio, uno de los primeros.

Ese era su día a día hasta que ocurrió el gran suceso.

Un día se produjo una gran revuelta en el infierno, una "liberación" por muchos esperada, sucedió al fin; pero que a él no le importaba en absoluto ya que los recuerdos del humano que alguna vez fue, se habían esfumado uno a uno cada vez que hundía el cuchillo en su víctima. Nada quedaba de ese traje de carne que aún podía verse, sólo el cascarón.

Desde afuera se escuchaba el batifondo de los demonios que celebraban tal suceso.

_¡Es libre! ¡Es libre! ¡Es libre!_ Era lo único que podía entender de toda la escaramuza que se filtraba hasta él.

Que el batifondo llegara hasta su "sitio de trabajo" y de inmediato todos se callaran le hizo dejar los elementos que estaba utilizando y saliera de esa habitación…

Una sensación extraña lo invadió… una mezcla de reconocimiento y extrañeza al mismo tiempo al ver a ese sujeto, mirándolo como si él fuera el objeto buscado por tanto tiempo.

Al principio no reconoció ese rostro aniñado que tenía enfrente, su presencia le producía añoranza por alguien a quien hace muchísimo tiempo atrás cuidó fervorosamente (un tiempo olvidado, y que la mente le regalaría si pudiera soñar) pero que ahora no podía recordar con exactitud.

A los ojos de Alastair esto no era extraño, pues muchos siglos ejerciendo las peores torturas a las almas caídas en el infierno, más creativas que las sufridas no dejaban resquicio humano alguno.

Él se sentía orgulloso de que Lucifer en persona viniera a reclutar a su mejor pupilo como mano derecha. Sólo por eso lo dejaría ir…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

Nunca creyó que ese día llegaría y menos que esas veinticuatro horas se esfumarían en un suspiro. Cada día recordaba el inicio de ese último año y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que cosa diferente podría haber hecho para evitar que el mayor hiciera el pacto.

Desde que dejó de ver a esos dos sujetos que lograron ocupar un espacio en su amargo corazón, sus fuerzas para seguir cazando mermaron durante mucho tiempo. El licor era lo único que ingresaba en su vida.

Él no era de los típicos cazadores que se movían de un lado a otro del país persiguiendo bichos para cazar sino más bien era a quién los demás cazadores acudían cuando se encontraban con algún especímen del cual jamás habían oído nombrar. Era la Alejandría de lo sobrenatural.

Hasta de eso se había alejado.

Sangre, sudor y esfuerzo fue lo que tuvo que poner de su parte Rufus para sacarlo un poco de ese estado en el que se encontraba. Poco tiempo transcurrió para que volviera a atender llamadas y brindar información para el caso de ese momento, o para hacerse pasar por agente de la CIA, FBI, Marshall o cualquier entidad que requiriera la ocasión y salvar el pellejo del cazador; cuando llegaron a sus oídos ciertos rumores.

Las primeras veces que escucho los rumores no las tomó en serio, pues aquellos sujetos carecían total y absolutamente de confianza en el ámbito. Eso y que tamaña noticia era muy fuerte para su cansado corazón... y muy dentro suyo no quería hacerse ilusiones por nada.

Pasó un tiempo en el que dejó de escuchar sobre esa noticia, eso lo tranquilizó sobremanera ya que afianzaba su idea de que había existido una severa confusión... hasta que de boca de Rufus volvieron a resurgir esos viejos temores.

_- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir semejante blasfemia!- _gritó exasperado el de la gorra, acompañando dichas palabras con una mirada entre amenazante y suplicante, deseando que no juege con él y menos con ese tema.

_- Lo que te digo es cierto, querido amigo. Sabes que no mentiría sobre esto y menos a tí. Yo también h__abía oído los rumores desde hace bastante tiempo, pero hasta no tener algún tipo de confirmación o verificar a ciencia cierta que no fuera así no quería hablarte sobre el tema. Hasta ayer me parecía que eran meros cuentos... como si los chicos se estuvieran convirtiendo en leyenda "que los vieron pasar, charlando animadamente de algo y luego se perdieron al girar en una esquina y al ir inmediatamente hasta allí ya no estaban", "que oían el rugir del motor de su auto", "cruzárselos o creer cruzárselos en alguna cafetería para luego preguntar a otras personas si vieron a determinados sujetos siendo negativa la respuesta..."_

_Hasta han revisado cintas de videos de vigilancia para cerciorarse y por alguna extraña razón había secuencias con estática que casualmente correspondían al momento en el que aseguraban sucedió el encuentro._

_Obvio que todo eso lo tomaba con pinzas, hasta que yo mismo los vi la semana pasada._

_Tienes que creerme Bobby, eran ellos. Estaban juntos... pero ya no son ellos. No como los hemos conocido por lo menos. Ellos no harían lo que les vi hacer._

_Por suerte no se percataron de mi presencia, porque de haber sido así no te estaría contando todo esto en estos momentos._

_Tienes que venir conmigo si quieres verlo por tus propio ojos.__ Les oí decir que se establecerían largo rato allí, así que es nuestra oportunidad de ver si podemos hacer algo por ellos._

Decir que el viaje fue largo y angustioso era quedarse cortos y que no se dirigieran palabra alguna lo hacía más denso aún.

A la noche del día siguiente llegaron. Les tomó menos tiempo llegar del que le insumió al cazador auto exhiliado el viaje en sentido contrario, más que nada por la negativa del otro a detenerse para descansar, apenas pararon para llenar sus estómagos y vaciar sus vejigas.

No les tomó mucho llegar al lugar en el que se encontraban esos dos, favorecia mucho que fuera un pequeño pueblo. Bobby se negaba a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, más que nada para no cambiar de opinión y echarse atrás porque de hacerlo jamás volvería a tomar coraje para hacerlo. Con el mayor sigilo posible entraron a ese antiguo depósito. Con señas se comunicaban entre sí los veteranos cazadores. Bobby le indicaba que tomaran caminos separados, pero Rufus se negaba rotundamente, ya que sabía que de encontrarlo Bobby primero sería fatal para este. Así que no se separaron.

A la cuarta puerta por la que pasaron y abrieron lo más despacio posible fue cuando encontraron lo que buscaban. Rufus tenía cierta idea sobre lo que iban a encontrarse, no así su amigo; eso que quiso advertirle en numerosas ocasiones pero el muy cabezón se negó a seguir escuchando nada luego de haberle dicho que era verdad la presencia de Dean y Sam en la tierra.

Cuando a Dean se le cumplió el plazo, Sam cortó todo contacto. No respondía ningún llamado para llevar a cabo alguna cacería por parte de otros cazadores, ni siquiera a Bobby le devolvía los llamados. Hasta que un día se enteró que la única persona que consideraba como un hijo propio que quedaba sobre la faz de la tierra había dado el sí a Lucifer.

Había perdido a Dean cuando este dió su vida por su hermano y un tiempo después, completamente descarriado del camino que alguna vez llevó, perdió a Sam también.

En ese cuarto se encontraban Sam y Dean. Sus muchachos estaban juntos... pero ya no eran ellos, nada de los crios que daban sus vidas por desconocidos para salvarlos de las criaturas sobrenaturales por las que eran acechados, nada de esa bondad, risa contagiosa, hoyuelos a flor de piel o verde brillante. Nada de eso se desprendían de los cuerpos que tenía a metros de él.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Dean con un rostro de hierro frente al dolor que está causando en aquella mujer amordazada, atada, indefensa, mutilada, llena de sangre; tanta sangre que juraría que no es solamente ella la que pasó por ese calvario, que hubo quienes la precedieron, que fueron juguetes de esos dos sujetos que disfrutaban quitarle hasta el último suspiro torturándolas por mero placer.

Puede ver que en el rostro del pecoso no se asoma ningún gesto, pero el brillo de esos ojos negros, la lentitud con la que hundía el cuchillo en la carne, cortando, trozando, escribiendo sobre ese cuerpo es su nueva forma de disfrutar, de gozar lo que lleva a cabo. De vez en cuando el torturador dirigía su mirada hacía el otro sujeto, ese que fue su hermano cuando vivian, y al verlo sonreir ante cada acto para luego continuar con su tarea... era como si uno disfrutaba hacer aquello si al otro le producía placer.

Mientras uno torturaba el otro observaba. Parecía que estaba frente a una especie de prueba para comprobar quién podía mostrar más maldad. El que poseía el cuerpo de Sam paseaba por el salón rodeando la escena, viendo los movimientos delicados pero certeros del torturador. Sonreía satisfactoriamente ante cada gritó agónico emitido por la víctima de turno.

Hacían eso por el simple hecho de sentir extásis, no buscaban que les brindaran dato alguno, no necesitaban obtener ningún tipo de amuleto ni arma. Uno disfrutaba torturar físicamente, el otro no. No le gustaba tocar a esos seres que causaron su encierro, no tenían su nivel así que no valía la pena que moviera un mísero dedo para infligirles dolor. A veces, sólo a veces con su poder se deshacía de ellos, pero era cuando se acercaban mucho a él por ser el objeto de su cacería, de lo contrario le dejaba el trabajo a su más fiel servidor.

Recuerda que fue a buscarlo solo para ver la cara de desconcierto de quienes confiaron en esos dos ex cazadores que ahora les sirven de trajes y creyeran que eran de confianza. La idea le cayó casi sin querer por el trato que le propuso el mismo Sam Winchester. _"Saca a mi hermano del infierno"_ fueron sus últimas palabras... su último deseo.

Lucifer cumplió, pero jamás se habló de cómo lo sacaría.

Durante muchos años esos monos sin pelos jugaron a cazarlos, perseguían a todo ente sobrenatural, ahora la balanza la pondría de su lado... daría caza a todo aquel que se denominara cazador.

Dejaría como frutilla del postre al que fuera amigo del círculo íntimo de los Winchester.

_- ¡Grita todo lo que quieras maldita mono! Nadie te escuchara y si lo hace y si se atreve a brindarte ayuda tendrá una peor tortura de la que tienes tú hasta este momento, porque mi querido amigo ni siquiera comenzó a divertirse. No tienes idea de cuan imaginativo se pone cuando no logra que su víctima grite o sangre como a él le gusta. Así que ya sabes vamos a darles caza a todos ustedes, les haremos saber que no pueden con nosotros. Haremos de sus vidas un verdadero infierno__._

Y así fue como Bobby acabó por derrumbarse.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4

Si algún viejo conocido de ese antiguo cazador viera esa luz verde que fueron sus ojos, ahora ennegrecidos por el demonio en el que se había convertido no podría dejar de maldecir la vida que le tocó en suerte. Lloraría y se lamentaría por no haber podido hacer nada para quitarlo de ese camino, maldeciría al padre que le tocó y su cabezonería.

Pero verlo que a pesar de todo se mantenía junto a su hermano, omitiendo el pequeño detalle de que el menor tampoco era lo que mostraba el envase. Ya no quedaba nada de ese sujeto que te compraba con la mirada de cachorro abandonado, nada de ese sujeto que centraba a su hermano mayor y que era la voz de la razón frente a tanta mierda y que se oponía fuertemente al "dispara primero, pregunta después".

Ahora volvían a estar juntos. Si juntos… pero no de la manera en la que estaban antes.

Luego de que el mayor se hubiera graduado y sacado una maestría en tortura en la mejor universidad infernal existente y fuera aprobado con honores por el mejor de los maestros en esa materia.

Y que luego fuera reclutado para estar bajo el ala de quien viste con orgullo un traje blanco, en su totalidad… como si eso fuera a darle la pureza que en su corazón no existe.

Cazadores, vampiros, hombres lobos, wendigos, fantasmas y todos los seres sobrenaturales que alguna vez se toparon con los Winchester en su época de cazadores rogaban no cruzarse en el camino de estos dos sujetos tan unidos… en las buenas y en las malas.

_Recuerda que fue a buscarlo solo para ver la cara de desconcierto de quienes confiaron en esos dos ex cazadores que ahora les sirven de trajes y creyeran que eran de confianza. La idea le cayó casi sin querer por el trato que le propuso el mismo Sam Winchester. "Saca a mi hermano del infierno" fueron sus últimas palabras... su último deseo._

_Lucifer cumplió, pero jamás se habló de cómo lo sacaría._

Cuando recibió la propuesta de explorar nuevos horizontes y seguir torturando como lo venía haciendo hasta ahora pero esta vez sobre seres humanos le pareció una buena idea, primero porque quería sentir cuales eran las diferencias entre torturar un cuerpo de carne y hueso y la tortura que venía llevando a cabo con las almas que llegaban al averno.

Que Alastair accediera sin ningún tipo de objeciones le resultó sumamente raro. Creía que se opondría tajantemente a dejarlo ir, que no permitiría que abandone por ninguna circunstancia el puesto. Pero no paso así, todo lo contrario le dio a entender que se divirtiera todo lo posible allá afuera y que el puesto volvería a ser suyo una vez se canse de la tierra.

¿Él cansarse de la tierra? No lo veía posible, pero bueno, cada uno tiene su punto de vista; además no es que pudiera sacar algo en claro de la mente de su envase, hace tanto que logró replegarlo en las inmensas profundidades, fue tanto el esfuerzo que le insumió callar esa maldita voz que ya ni un mísero recuerdo se le viene a la mente ahora como para paladear lo que serían su próximo hogar por un tiempo.

Mientras iba detrás de Lucifer, veía a su alrededor como los demás demonios se abrían a su paso apresurados, temiendo posibles represalias de no hacerlo rápidamente. La sola presencia, la libertad de su "Altísima majestad" como algunos pronunciaban casi en un murmullo atemorizados. Él no le veía nada diferente a los demás demonios que poblaban el infierno, no le causaba ningún tipo de sentimiento, ni temor ni siquiera ser precavido a lo que pudiera llegar a hacerle. Si Lucifer mismo en persona había ido a buscarlo era porque realmente lo quería a su lado, no creía que se gaste un viaje para descartarlo por como fuera a comportarse.

El rostro se había quedado en lo que sería un niño mimado, alguien que durante su infancia lograba a base de pucheros infantiles que le cumplan los caprichos, tal cual como el aquel que ha usurpado el cuerpo. Tenía una belleza magnética, no podía decir a ciencia cierta que era lo que realmente le impedía quitar los ojos de él, quizás fuera esa mezcla de que por fuera parezca un niño bueno pero cuyo interior guardaba al peor ser capaz de llevar a cabo las peores cosas inimaginables, nunca vistas por el ser humano para conseguir lo que quería.

Lo veía caminar y podía decir que era toda soberbia y arrogancia.

Si, lo pasaría bien a su lado. Podría dar rienda suelta a todo lo que pasar por su mente… por quien sea que pase por sus manos.

Ya se estaba imaginando que cosas serían las que encontraría diferente. Hasta ese momento nunca pensó en como sería aplicar sus artes sobre la piel humana, sentir esa sensación. Como sería la textura de la piel, cuanta resistencia tendría, que causaría más dolor. Le gustaría probar como el fuego afectaría a sus víctimas, cuan alto gritarían al despellejarlas lentamente en vida. Ver en sus ojos la desesperación de que nada de lo que digan apaciguará su quehacer ni amedrentará sus ganas de llegar al final.

Nunca creyó que la tierra se viera tan distinta a lo que era el infierno, él prácticamente nació y creció allí y pese a que era relativamente un demonio joven fue rápido en conseguir el estatus que ocupaba. Podría ser que algo tenga que ver el humano en el que se desarrolló, recuerda que cuando surgió todos le llamaban Dean, lo dejaba pasar porque debía enfocar sus esfuerzos en ganar terreno hasta lograr desterrar totalmente cualquier resquicio de humanidad. Cuando alcanzó ese objetivo y logró ocupar totalmente la mente de ese sujeto, todos continuaban llamándole Dean, no le importo porque al final se había acostumbrado a responder bajo esa denominación. Pero cuando lo oyó por primera vez de labios de Lucifer, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo en su totalidad.

Logró que éste no se percatara, pero estuvo todo el día buscándole un porque, una causa, algo que le diera un indicio que lo justifique. Miedo no fue, hace muchísimo tiempo que viene saboreando el miedo de sus víctimas y nada de lo que hizo Lucifer alcanzan para atemorizarlo a él, por el momento.

Este tipo, Lucifer, le gustaba hablar del principio de los tiempos, cuando todo era perfecto sin que los monos sin pelos (como le gustaba llamar a los seres humanos) vayan de un lado al otro estropeando la creación de su padre. Mientras lo escuchaba, permanecía expectante a que le dieran algo que hacer, habían pasado varios días y comenzaba a aburrirse cuando un día fue llevado a un cuarto donde encontró a una bella mujer atada.

_- Es toda tuya Dean,_ es todo lo que le dice Lucifer viendo gustoso como ese verde esmeralda dejaba paso a un negro profundo al tiempo que el cuerpo del ex cazador se dirigía hacía una pequeña mesa con diversos implementos de tortura.

El demonio se anticipaba la satisfacción de la labor que estaba por llevar a cabo cuando observa que aquella cazadora lo mira con los ojos inmensamente abiertos a causa de la sorpresa de conocer quién será el que la entregue a la muerte lentamente. Sentir que reconocían el cuerpo que poseía como el de un ex aliado en la lucha contra lo sobrenatural era algo nuevo, ya que cuando estaba abajo, caían en sus hábiles manos cualquier tipo de alimaña.

Desde ese día, el demonio en el que Dean se había convertido disfrutaba cada víctima lo más posible. La agonía a las que sometía a sus víctimas sólo era acabada cuando le informaban que le habían conseguido una nueva. Porque lo que extraña del infierno es que podía asesinar las veces que quisiera a su víctima que al día siguiente lo tenía de nuevo, enterito para practicar sobre ellos nuevas y más macabras formas de tortura.

Esto lo aprendió de la primera de sus víctimas, Olivia algo; no logró hacerla durar ni una semana. Adoraba trabajar sobre cazadores y para no aburrirse mientras le traían otro cazador, porque no quería estar ocioso se incentivaba con algún vagabundo que encontraba por ahí.

No era igual, porque estos no tenían la madera de luchadores que poseían los cazadores, no tenían aguante, gritaban de sólo mencionarles a que cosas los sometería. Pero para matar el aburrimiento le servía.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Ver lo que alguna vez fue ese chico noble que respondía bajo unas simples cuatro letras mover magistralmente los diversos instrumentos de tortura (muchos que ni siquiera podría decir concretamente su modo de uso, pero aún así podía vislumbrar que algunos se los fabrico el mismo); conseguía helarle la sangre… y eso que se consideraba un curtido cazador. Que lo había visto todo.

Recuerda que cuando aquel día se presentó en la puerta de su hogar para que le ayudara a atrapar a una de las pocas estafadoras de guante blanco que conocía el bajo mundo de lo sobrenatural y lucraba con él, le auguró un triste final y por poco le paso raspando al verdadero final que ese cazador alcanzo.

Antes de que Dean llegue a él, antes de que Bobby le indicara al Winchester que le solicite ayuda él; ya había tenido ocasiones en que la fama de los Winchester alcanzara sus oídos.

Mentiría si dijera que Dean fuera el primer nombre en aparecer en las historias relataban sus hazañas, pero de a poco con el giro de acontecimientos en que los hermanos se vieron envueltos era el que más se rodeaba de misticismo, como si de apoco se estuviera convirtiendo en leyenda.

Como buen ermitaño, no había forma de que oyera sobre ellos cuando bebiera algún trago en un perdido bar de carretera. Pero pese a vivir encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes, al único que no le cerraba la puerta en la cara o cortaba la llamada telefónica era a su gran amigo Bobby. Y si no fuera por la terquedad de este que se dejaba caer por su casa cada 15 días para reponer provisiones y ocuparse de hacer salir de allí el olor a encierro. Entre charla y charla, alguna que otra historia dejaba caer.

Si no se pegó un tiro hasta la fecha era porque ese loco con gorra incorporada debería haber puesto sobre él algún embrujo, juraría que así había sido.

Fue culpa de ese sujeto que no conocía el significado de propiedad privada, que los Winchester entraron a su vida. Mucho antes de que Dean le pida ayuda… y pensar que antes de eso hecho disfrutaba burlarse del viejo gruñón porque no hacía más que maldecirse el mismo por que nunca podía negarse a prestar su ayuda cada vez que llamaban consultando sobre determinado monstruo o cuando le pedían que le consiguiera ciertos ingredientes para algún embrujo o peor aún, cuando lo arrastraban junto a ellos en algunas de sus cacerías. Esas eran las mejores historias, como se reía cuando el viejo Singer se las relataba.

Nunca creyó que llegaría el día en el que él mismo, Rufus Turner, vuelva a estar dispuesto a emprender otra cacería… o como en este caso, intentar rescatar a dos jóvenes de esa terrible situación en la que se encontraban.

Veía a Bobby luchar por no derramar lágrima alguna, quería llamarlo de alguna forma graciosa, pero a quién quería engañar… él también estaba a punto de quebrarse, lo que sus ojos le transmitían era difícil de soportar.

Hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para que cuando pudiera pronunciar palabra, su voz no se quiebre, ni le tiemble. Si mostraba algún síntoma de que estaba a punto de flaquear, podría llegar a provocar que su amigo termine de derrumbarse por fuera, como lo estaba por dentro.

_- Dime una vez más como piensas frenar toda esta locura,_ dice por fin Rufus luego de poder romper el trance hipnótico con el que se había quedado en estático frente a la escena que se desarrollaba apenas unos metros de ellos… frente a sus narices.

Cuando, luego de que Rufus sacudiera brevemente a Bobby, por fin pudo volver en si el viejo chatarrero enfocó su vista sobre su amigo semi ermitaño ahora, y sin que sus palabras suenen interrogativas dice que debían volver a la camioneta y regresar por donde vinieron. Sin esperar réplica alguna procede a desandar el camino utilizado para ingresar.

Rufus, que no daba crédito a la actitud observada y con miles de ideas que se sucedían en su mente seguía parado, estático… anonadado.

No entendía como es que se habían arriesgado en adentrarse hasta allí "para no hacer nada" ¿Tan fuerte le pego lo visto que retrocedió? Esta bien que no tenían las cosas a su favor en ese momento, que a un llamado de alguno de esos dos demonios caerían sobre ellos una horda de seres de inframundo… pero que eran cazadores, debían caer cazando.

Pero él nunca se había rendido sin pelear.

Quizás si le daba algún tiempo a Bobby, que tome un breve respiro, junte coraje y vuelva a la carga. Se haga a la idea que no son los que su aspecto muestran, sino simples cascarones vacíos de todo aquello que alguna vez compartieron.

Echó un último vistazo a los ocupantes de aquella fábrica abandonada y lo que vio lo dejó estupefacto… Sam, mejor dicho Lucifer estaba viéndolo sonriente… Ya sentía sobre él el inminente final. No recordaba haber pestañeado siquiera para que su vista le juegue una mala pasada… porque que ese ser infernal le salude "amigablemente" con un gesto de la mano como si realmente se tratara de Sam, sin moverse de su sitio tenía que estar sufriendo una alucinación.

De repente salió disparado hacia el mismo sitio por el que Bobby se había ido.

El golpe que aquel cuerpo produjo al impactar contra algo fue oído por el demonio Dean que de inmediato dejó todo lo que venía haciendo sobre aquel cuerpo para verificar que no existiese peligro alguno para ellos.

Atrás quedaba el cuerpo de esa bella ex cazadora sobre el que venía realizando hermosas figuras y símbolos por la extensa longitud de piel. Piernas, brazos, vientre, espalda… en definitiva donde hubiera piel, es se entretenía adornándola. Le parecía muy monótono y liso… uniforme.

Y como ya había acabado con toda la que se encontraba al alcance, había procedido a rasurar a cero la cabellera castaña de ella. Al fin de cuentas, esa zona sería algo más dura, pero él se daría maña para tallar sus grafitos.

Miró a Lucifer como preguntando cuál había sido el causante de ese golpe y como respuesta recibió un encogimiento de hombros acompañada de la mejor cara de "inocente" Le "ordena" que no se mueva de allí que él verificaría no existiesen enemigos cerca.

Se acercó cautelosamente a la puerta, si los estaban atacando no tardarían en ingresar al cuarto donde se encontraban. Al cruzar la puerta verifica el lado izquierdo asegurándose que la zona está limpia y no existan movimientos sospechosos, luego enfoca su dirección hacia la derecha y encuentra al cazador negro terminando de levantarse, sacudiéndose rastros de lo que había estado sobre él y mascullando que ya no estaba para esos trotes, por detrás de él podía ver a otro cazador lanzando hacía atrás la estantería que supone estuvo sobre el primer tipo.

Varios flashes inundaron su cabeza, imágenes fugaces del que fuera dueño de su actual envase junto al de gorra en situaciones de trato diario o en medio de alguna cacería fue lo que le vino de pronto.

De alguna forma el humano que fue, los recuerdos de ese sujeto estaban volviendo. Todo en ellos olía a cazadores, eso le provocaba relamerse de gusto.

- _¿Pero que nos trajo el sol? Saben chicos que el gato se divierte más cuando logra cazar al ratón… cuando se lo sirven en bandeja la presa pierde el gusto. Nunca me gustaron las cosas servidas en bandeja de plata, pero con ustedes puedo hacer una excepción…_

Se acerco a ellos, como felino que sabe que no puede perder. Inmovilizándolos y elevándolos del suelo. Cerrando la mano lentamente, formando un puño, deleitándose con los rostros de dolor al estrujar sus órganos internos.

_- ¿Espero sepan entender que no pueda dejarlos ir? ¿No…? ¿Sin rencores?_ -Finaliza extendiendo la mano como si fuera a cerrar un trato de negocios

_- ¡No tan rápido Dean! Déjalos ir, déjalos que se vayan y que tengan una larga y tormentosa vida sabiendo que sus dos chicos preferidos se convirtieron en lo que tienen frente a sus narices. Que nada de lo que intenten para revertir el proceso rendirá frutos. Que están muertos en vida_

A medida que iba diciendo esto, Lucifer iba acercándose al demonio y posicionándose por detrás de él, fue cruzando sus brazos por delante de este a modo de abrazo. Quería apaciguar en él las ganas de seguir infligiendo daño a esos cazadores. El demonio bajo por fin la mano, pero no del todo. Aún seguían en el aire.

-_ ¿Tú dices?_ - Pronuncia el demonio, imitando lo que en Dean se veía como una mirada de total desazón. - _No me parece correcto darles esa ventaja. Saben donde estamos, quién te asegura que no pararan hasta hacer volver a sus preciados niños._

-_ Créeme, nada podrá traerlos de vuelta. Sam y Dean, los hijos de John y Mary ya no existen._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6**

El demonio no se encontraba totalmente convencido con la idea de dejarlos ir, pero Lucifer sostuvo su decisión manteniendo firme la mirada; así que no tuvo más opción que acatarlo bajando su mirada. No por eso los dejo bajar al suelo delicadamente, no. Se desquitó dejándolos caer esa poca distancia, bruscamente y hasta con un leve empujoncito hacía el suelo. No vaya a ser que la gravedad no realizara correctamente su trabajo.

Lucifer, que no había pasado por alto la intervención del rubio en la bajada de los cazadores, se quedo observándolo, enarcando una ceja; como si le dijera que luego le daría tiempo para divertirse. A lo que el demonio, entendiendo el mensaje, se encogió de hombros como diciendo que había sido sin querer.

- _¿Ups?_ - escondiendo su demonio volviendo a reflejar una verde mirada continua diciendo;_ ¿nuestra invitada estrella va a tener compañía ahora? ¡Por fin dejará de hablar sola!_

- _¿Qué hacemos? ¿Los llevamos junto a ella ahora o esperamos a que adivinen de quién se trata?_ Prosigue el más alto acompañando el entusiasmo de su mano derecha.

_- ¿Así sin más? ¡No han hecho méritos para ganarse semejante premio! ¿No te parece que deberían darnos algo a cambio? ¡No quiero que me quiten la diversión de verlos angustiarse por su amiga!_

_- Muy bien Dean, ¿cuál es tu plan ahora? ¿Con qué me vas a deleitar en esta ocasión?_

La charla entre los entes era seguida por ambos cazadores, que no paraban en sus intentos de liberarse del agarre invisible; pero todo esfuerzo era en vano. Cuando oyeron que mencionaban que tenían a una amiga de ellos atrapada allí la desesperación de Bobby se acrecentó, no pudo continuar su lucha por liberarse. Pese a que trataba de evitar que no le afectaran sus palabras, la sola mención de un allegado a manos de esos despiadados entes le provoco un profundo escalofrío. Rufus le decía que no los escuche, pero a su memoria venían las imágenes de Dean torturando y el solo hecho de imaginar que hiciera algo parecido a seres más allegados lo superaba.

Dirigiéndose hacia sus casi silenciosos espectadores, que si bien estaban en el piso no podían moverse del sitio en el que "cayeron" porque así ellos lo habían querido.

El que no les miraran mientras discutían que hacer a continuación no significaba que no siguieran ejerciendo sobre ellos el mantenerlos quietos.

_- Nuestro amigo aquí presente es la mejor inversión que pudo caer en mis manos, todo mi esfuerzo es recompensado por sus acciones._ Mientras dice esto, va paseando alrededor del ex cazador de ojos verdes

A la vez que Lucifer va diciendo esto, el susodicho extiende los brazos y gira sobre su eje, como mostrándose como mercadería que se vende al mejor postor

_- ¿Y bien? Van a adivinar con quién vamos a llevarlos o le quitarán al juego toda la diversión? No me digan que van a ser tan aburridos que querrán que los llevemos junto a ellas sin preámbulos._ Dice el de ojos verdes frenando sus vueltas y acercándose a los cazadores de forma amenazadora,_ créeme que me gustaría quitarte las respuestas mientras te despellejo lentamente._

_- ¿De que diablos estás hablando? ¿Con quién se supones que nos van a llevar?_ Estalló Bobby, cortando el diálogo que se venía produciendo únicamente entre los entes demoníacos.

- ¡UHU! Mira Luci… ¡quieren participar! Dice recuperando la emoción y portando "alegría" en el rostro pecoso. _¿Qué dices, los dejamos? Era hora que le dieran la pizca que faltaba, un juego sin participantes iba a resultar algo soso… _dice para si mismo.

Era totalmente exasperante para Bobby escucharlo hablar así, a los dos. Oír de esas bocas aquellas cosas, una total pesadilla de la que no podía despertar.

Nada, ninguna de las cosas que imaginó se acercó a lo que tenía enfrente de si, a la situación en la que se encontraba ahora.

- _¡Al demonio contigo y tu jueguito de intrigas!_ Interrumpe Rufus viendo que su amigo estaba al borde. _¡Déjate de patrañas y mátanos si esa es vuestra idea, pero a la mierda con esa idas y vueltas! Si tienen que mostrarnos algo ¡Bien, háganlo ya! Pero dejen de aburrirnos con su discursito. Si nos dejan vivir, sépanlo ahora, volveremos por ustedes y haremos lo imposible para que desocupen esos cuerpos que no les corresponden. ¡Si, escucharon bien! No importa como, haremos que los verdaderos dueños de esos cuerpos vuelvan a tomar control de ellos y de ustedes no quedará ni el recuerdo. ¡No dejaremos ni rastros!_ - Vocifera totalmente fuera de si.

Todo ese monólogo del cazador autoexiliado fue escuchado por los seres del inframundo primero de forma sorpresiva pero luego como si fuera eso lo que siempre estuvieron esperando. Que sus presas mostraran desesperación por lo que les depararía la suerte.

De esta forma poder volcar en él las siguientes palabras.

Lucifer se acercó al cazador que aún mantenía errática su respiración por exaltarse sobremanera y apretando su puño para impedir que recuperara el aire comienza a decirle

- ¡Resultaste gallito! Veo que tu falta de contacto con la sociedad te ha hecho perder lo que se dice "respeto a tus superiores" nadie te ha autorizado a hablar y menos amenazarnos. Creo que quieres ir a acompañar a tu amiga antes de tiempo, no solamente verla…

- ¿O es que quieren confrontarnos para no jugar e ir directamente al premio? - dice el demonio.

A todo esto, el viejo amigo de los chicos Winchester se había abstraído de los sucesos, porque estos lo superaban ampliamente y no encontraba la forma de resolver todo el embrollo en el que se encontraban.

De repente pudo sentir que era liberado y podía moverse libremente, pero de inmediato fue tomado por el demonio que ocupara el cuerpo de Dean y llevado a otro sitio. No entendía hacía donde eran conducidos, seguro que le esperaba una tortura igual o peor a la que había visto. Delante de ellos se encontraban Rufus que había sido capturado por Lucifer y también era conducido a alguna parte.

Ya llegaban al fondo de un pasillo en el que sólo se veía una puerta.

Pudo notar que durante todo el trayecto no se habían cruzado con ningún otro ser demoníaco; pero si varias puertas, algunas abiertas otras no. Pudo dar un breve vistazo en algunas de ellas, la imagen que le devolvían eran atroces; cuerpos quemados, cuerpos desmembrados, cuerpos cruzados por innumerables elementos punzantes, cuerpos colgando de los brazos que se encontraban dislocados por el peso que fueron atados a sus piernas. Cuerpos con aparatos que producían quebramiento o posiciones tan incomodas que acababan sufriendo terribles calambres para acabar muriendo a base de fuego, quemaduras o golpes. No importaba como fueran tratadas las víctimas todas sufrían las más lentas y agónicas de las torturas.

Todas las habitaciones, sin excepción alguna, despedían el hedor nauseabundo de la muerte. Apenas podían caminar, el olor los descomponía. Los traspiés de Rufus indicaban que se encontraba en la misma situación. De soslayo veía la sonrisa satisfactoria del que fuera el Winchester mayor, como si se estuviera vanagloriando de cada atrocidad que se encontraba en cada uno de los cuartos por los que pasaron.

Llegaron al fin al final del pasillo, Sam… Lucifer procedió a abrir la puerta.

Parecía que lo visto durante el trayecto no fue suficiente, nada de lo visto los preparó para lo que ese cuarto les deparaba.

Allí se encontraba una de las mejores amistades que la perra vida pudo regalarle, la única persona a la que los chicos Winchester pudieron abrir su corazón como hicieron con él. Fuera de lo que se considere lazo sanguíneo, ella ocupaba un rol muy importante en la vida de Sam y Dean una vez que perdieran a su padre.

_- La gota china…_ es lo único que sale de la boca de Bobby mientras una solitaria lágrima baja por su inexpresivo rostro.

_- ¡Ellen!_ – exclama Rufus, apenado por el estado de la mujer. Si bien entre ellos no existía una amistad, habían compartido alguna que otra cacería, hasta en una oportunidad paso por su bar cuando existía.

Pese a la fortaleza que siempre demostraba, la tortura a la que fue sometida era insoportable hasta para la persona más dura.

Allí se veía la lenta letanía de muerte de quien fuera la segunda madre Winchester. La que tanto apoyo brindó a esos seres cuyos cuerpos ahora usurpados por entes inescrupulosos que ahora la conducían de la peor forma a una muerte segura. Nada de lo que salía de sus secos labios era coherente, por lo que se veía llevaba varios días en esa posición y de seguro ni se había dado por enterado de la presencia de más personas en la habitación que ocupaba.

- Despídanse de su amiga, no la dejen partir sin antes decirle que les reserve buenos sitios donde sea que llegue.

Y tomándolos de nuevo Bobby y Rufus fueron sacados a rastras de allí por los dos peores seres del averno que podrían pisar la tierra. De nada sirvieron los esfuerzos de ambos por tratar de regresar y brindar alguna ayuda a su amiga. La fuerza de sus opresores era muchísimo más potente.

No sabían que harían con ellos, no querían ni imaginar que futuro les deparaba a cada uno en manos de ellos.

.org/wiki/Gota_china

**Gota china**

De Wikipedia, la enciclopedia libre

Saltar a navegación, búsqueda

Descripción

Consistía en inmovilizar a un reo en decúbito supino (tumbado boca arriba), de modo que le cayera sobre la frente una gota de agua fría cada cinco segundos.[1] Después de algunas horas, el goteo continuo provocaba daño físico en su piel (similar a las yemas de los dedos después de un baño de inmersión).

Pero la verdadera tortura para la víctima era la locura que le provocaría el no poder dormir, debido a la constante interrupción de las gotas, ni tampoco poder beber esa agua cuando la sed atacara, con lo cual a los pocos días sobrevenía la muerte por paro cardíaco.

_Para otros usos, véase __Gota__._

Una reproducción del sistema de tortura conocido como gota china en el Berlin-Hohenschönhausen Memorial


	8. Chapter 8

Antes de que toda la mierda sobrenatural invadiera la vida de Bobby, este ya era algo terco y huraño. Pero su vida era normal, como la de cualquier vecino que veías a diario, era una persona excepcional y un marido único. Pero la vida no había sido justa con él y pese a los intentos, no hubo caso en poder traer al mundo un hijo.

Muchos años después, agradeció que esto haya sido así, pero también maldecía porque de haber tenido algo que lo hubiera mantenido a flote, con su cabeza pensando en cuidar una pequeña criatura y no teniendo tiempo libre para volcarse en estudiar cada ser mitológico que estuviera dando vueltas por el mundo, quizás John Winchester no hubiera llegado a su puerta y así él no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de tomarle cariño a los mocosos que traía consigo.

El hecho de haber tenido que matar a su mujer por encontrarse -como luego supo- poseída, fue el puntapié inicial para la vida que llevaba, pero podría haber elegido continuarla de otra forma, no como lo hizo. Si se ponía a pensar en ello, podría jurar que todo había sido orquestado por los malditos demonios, ya que frente al desconocimiento en el que él se encontraba frente a lo ocurrido con su mujer y su ávida e incesante necesidad de encontrar una explicación lógica, de a poco se fue metiendo en base a los libros que caían en sus manos, en el mundo de lo sobrenatural.

Y precisamente fue eso lo que hizo que el Winchester fuera en su búsqueda, de a poco se fue echando un renombre en ese submundo en el que todos los cazadores acudían a él por información.

John fue el único cazador que arrastraba consigo una familia. Bueno a decir verdad existían parejas de cazadores o cazadores padre e hijo o con lazos sanguíneos de tercera generación, pero todos eran mayores de edad, John era el único que era acompañado de criaturas, mocosos de cuatro y ocho años respectivamente. Mocosos que a pesar de desconocer sus nombres y motivo por el cual se encontraban en su puerta ya habían robado su frío corazón.

Esos chicos, la aprehensión y obediencia del mayor frente a las palabras del adulto y la extraña diferencia muy notable en el menor, que rechazaba tajantemente esas mismas palabras, pero que seguía ciegamente lo que saliera de boca de su hermano, aunque fueran en definitiva las mismas dichas por el jefe de familia.

¿Cuándo fue que todo se torció tanto? ¿Cuándo fue que los múltiples enemigos lograron encontrar la forma de vencerlos…? Metiéndose en su estructura familiar, logrando hacerlos caer como fichas de domino.

Y lo peor de todo, cómo y de que forma esos dos engendros del mal pensaban acabar con él y Rufus.

_- Vamos__, mi querido y viejo amigo_ - pronuncia el más alto rompiendo el silencio y pasando uno de sus brazos por el hombro del otro para caminar juntos como si fueran realmente amigos y estuviera contándole la última hazaña o llevándolo a mostrarle su nuevo juego de living.

Toda la testarudez que definía al viejo cazador se había esfumado; ahora parecía que de alguna forma él también fuera un cascarón vacío, pero que ningún demonio quería ocupar o peor, ninguno quería hacerlo. Le dejarían vivir todo esto hasta el final, consciente de que tendría que vivir con eso toda su vida, o lo que quedara de ella.

Se movía siguiendo la voluntad de su captor, ya no le importaba si lo mataban ahora, dentro de un rato, mañana o el mes siguiente. No tenía esperanza alguna de recuperar a sus chicos o siquiera pensar en como hacerlo.

Volviendo a sus recuerdos de momentos antes, de haber sabido que algo así podría llegar a ocurrir, hubiera echado a patadas de su propiedad a John Winchester. Le hubiera negado su ayuda tajantemente.

- _Tranquilo Bobby, cualquiera diría que estas caminando hacía la horca. Me siento con ganas de hablar y creo que te llevaré de paseo. Uno muy instructivo para ti. - _Lucifer continuaba hablando como si la mente de Bobby no hubiera viajado lejos de donde realmente se encontraba, como si entendiera completamente lo que le llegaba a sus oídos, pero a su interlocutor pareciera no importarle que este no le respondiera. Es más no lo esperaba en absoluto.

Realmente no le importaba en que estuviera pensando su prisionero, ya que cuando le mostrara lo que le quería mostrar, ahí si obtendría su atención.

- "_Quiero mostrarte mi obra, todas esas cosas que sucedieron mientras tu cabeza no salía de debajo de la tierra, mientras te aislabas de la gente que requería tu ayuda, mientras tú te revolcabas en tú mísera pérdida de esos hijos adoptivos y las demás personas, cazadores y civiles que se desayunaron tardíamente de nuestra presencia sobre la faz de la tierra y lucharon, pero cayeron por su ignorancia frente a como matar cada ente que escapo del infierno. No pudieron hacer frente a tantos de nosotros, salvo llevarse a unos pocos demonios._

_Porque tu egoísmo frente a esa pérdida__, no te dejó ver que aún había mucha más gente por la cual luchar, a la cual podrías haber ayudado. Haz hecho que sus muertes fueran en vano. No le haz rendido el merecido homenaje, ni has dado culto a la estirpe que dices formar parte. Al fin y al cabo, ¿Cuántas veces tuviste el coraje de enfrentar algún ente sobrenatural? Si, has matado a tu mujer… ¡Que odisea! Podría jurar que el demonio que la poseyó aún anda haciendo estragos en alguna parte del mundo._

_Te enfocaste en conocer profundamente cad__a bicho y leyenda urbana que interrumpía la vida humana y en cómo acabarlos, pero a la hora de la acción le tirabas el fardo a otro."_

Lo que siguió a continuación fue una secuencia en la cual Lucifer llevaba a sus prisioneros, cuarto por cuarto, donde cada uno de manera sincronizada, describían cuales habían sido las atenciones que ese cuerpo había recibido, cuanto tiempo les había insumido y el gozo que les producía el hacerlo.

Decir, que pese al cansancio que Bobby y Rufus tenían encima no era impedimento para que los otros dos continuaran con el relato que tan entusiasmadamente pronunciaban

Además, era el demonio el que los conducía y se encargaba de mantenerlos en estado de conciencia a su manera, es decir, los empujaba para que caminaran o de vez en cuando se divertía dejándolos sin respiración y reía cuando los cazadores boqueaban por tomar aire.

Hasta que eso dejó de ser divertido y con una fugaz mirada acordaban dejarlos descansar.

_- Cómo hemos conseguido deshacernos de la mayoría de los cazadores y ustedes nos caen realmente bien, con mi amigo aquí presente hemos decidido darle una buena noticia__. Verán mi compañero esta "__**cansado**__" de tomar vidas, principalmente porque ya casi no tiene una próxima victima que la reemplace, es más desde hace unos días ya no le divierte como al principio. Esto de torturar en la tierra es diferente a lo que venía haciendo en el infierno, y no lo culpo que quiera probar algo diferente, romper la rutina por decirlo de alguna forma. Y si mi compañero quiere eso, yo lo secundo._

_Espero sepan entenderme, así que los dejaremos en este cuarto y mañana __continuaremos el tour. Pero tranquilos, no seguiremos en este destartalado galpón, ya no hay nada aquí que valga la pena ver, nuestro tour comprenderá todo Estados Unidos, porque para tu información estimado Bobby, tu autoaislamiento e inmediatez en querer llegar a nosotros no te ha dejado ver nuestro accionar en todos los estados de este enorme país._

Ese fue el infierno en vida que le tocó sufrir a Bobby De nada le sirvió los ruegos para que lo mataran de inmediato ni las palabras Rufus en encontrar la manera de salir de alli sea de la forma que fuera. El cazador de la gorra eterna se ubico en un extremo de ese frío cuarto a esperar que el cansancio que le pasaba factura acabara de una vez con él.

Se negaba a ingerir alimento alguno, hasta caer inconsciente, tiempo después se despertaba confuso atado a una bolsa de suero. Esos no le dejarían en paz nunca. Nada de lo que estaba a su alcance podría hacer cambiar su situación, pero que podía hacer… si hasta la esperanza le había sido robada por el de ojos verdes, que era el único que veía una vez que esa celda se convirtió en su hogar. Ojos que lo hostigaban cada vez que abría la boca y relataba como habían hecho tal o cual cosa, como habían dado muerte al pueblo entero y como se habían divertido en el proceso.

Si cerraba con fuerza los ojos, podía imaginar que frente a él se encontraban los verdaderos dueños de aquellos cuerpos, quería autoconvencerse de que por fin se habían acordado de su vieja y maltrecha vida y que lo habían ido a buscar.

Si… esos dos eran sus chicos, y lo iban a llevar a los brazos de la muerte

Solo si lo deseaba con fuerza; quizás Sam y Dean lo buscarían y podía al fin descansar en paz.


	9. Chapter 9

FINAL DOS

Pero sea lo que sea que tengan pensado hacerles, si matarlos o someterlos a alguna nueva tortura que aún no hayan probado; le harían frente como lo que eran… cazadores.

Que no en vano habían sobrevivido a infinitas confrontaciones a toda clase de cosas fuera de lo común y en definitiva no se echarían atrás si una buena pelea les incitaba a participar.

Bobby era conducido por Lucifer, mientras que él era llevado por el demonio, el primero de los cazadores se percató que los conducían hacia la salida y busco que sus ojos conecten con los de su compañero para decirle de la manera más silenciosa posible que se prepare para la contienda. Si bien desde hace muchos años no cazaba con Bobby, la vieja dinámica no se había perdido, el ermitaño conocía cada gesto de Bobby así como Bobby conocía los suyos, y en menos tiempo de lo que dura un parpadeo ambos cazadores logran sorprender a sus captores moviéndose de una manera demasiado ágil para su edad e iniciando una lucha con los otros dos seres que hasta hace escasos momentos los creían bajo su poder.

-_ Uhuhuhu! ¡Exclama el de ojos verdes, esto va a ser más divertido de lo que suponía! A la vieja usanza… ¡Me encanta!_ - y sin más empieza una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con el prisionero que llevaba.

Golpes iban y venían entre esos dos sujetos, certeros derechazos al rostro y distintas partes del torso que apenas podían ser bloqueados por el demonio, se podía observar las diversas técnicas de lucha mezcladas, desde tomas de karate, pasando por taekwondo hasta king boxing. Las barridas dadas por el demonio eran un claro ejemplo de que todo se valía. Un sinfín de golpes se podía ver que ambos luchadores se intercambiaban pero que al demonio no hacían más que divertir y llenar de adrenalina, se notaba que se contenía dado que todos los golpes que daba eran certeros y minaban el esfuerzo de Rufus, de vez en cuando dejaba de cubrirse para que se confiara y vuelva al ruedo de la lucha.

El rostro del cazador ya se parecía a un enorme mapa, pero eso no era señal de que se fuera a detener. No señor, si tenía que morir lo haría luchando y no huyendo como cobarde, como hace muchos años atrás creyó, como si por el hecho de encerrarse en su casa dejando de ver las atrocidades del mundo estas dejaban de suceder.

Sus pensamientos por esa época eran el de pegarse un tiro si no recibía alguna señal de que seguir luchando valía la pena. Un par de días después obtuvo su señal en la personificación de Dean Winchester. El mayor de los Winchester le había salvado la vida aquel día, así que esto era como devolverle el favor que sin querer le hizo; y mierda que el había jurado cumplir su cometido.

De reojo podía observar que su compañero también se había llevado lo suyo, no entendía como aún no estaban muertos si se notaba a leguas que tanto él como Bobby jamás podrían ganarles, pero intuía que al ofrecerles algún tipo de resistencia sin querer le habían otorgado una nueva forma de diversión.

Una nueva patada del demonio, esta vez dirigida al plexo solar del cazador lo deja completamente sin aire. Espera el siguiente golpe como remate que extinga su vida o como mínimo le provoque la inconsciencia pero este nunca llega.

Luego de unos minutos en el que trata de recuperarse del golpe, apenas puede levantarse, pero un leve clic hace que se gire con extrema precaución y lo que ve no sabe si creerlo o aducirlo a los golpes recibidos.

Mentalmente Bobby agradecía su velocidad de pensamiento y llevarlo a la práctica de inmediato. El haber dejado de ver las atrocidades que el demonio poseedor de Dean llevaba a cabo en ese cuarto y dirigirse hacía la salida para preparar una rápida emboscada contra los ocupantes indeseables de sus hijos adoptivos. Trataría de salvarlos a costa de lo que sea, y esa era una de las razones principales por la cual se había aislado de los sucesos sobrenaturales cada vez más frecuentes que ocurrían en su estado o en cualquier parte del país, incluso llegaban a sus oídos sucesos de otros lugares del mundo.

Pero él juro enfocarse en la raíz del problema y eso se reducía a Sam y Dean, es decir los ocupantes de estos. No le había resultado fácil ni mucho menos sencillo, estuvo muchos días, semanas, incluso meses leyendo todo tipo de libros, traduciendo viejos textos en idiomas que hasta Dios había olvidado, verificando la veracidad de la información, juntando millas de vuelo que si al final de todo las cosas saldrían bien utilizaría para un buen descanso.

Diablos, incluso aprendió a utilizar ese trasto del cual Sammy nunca se despega.

Pero todo ese esfuerzo pronto le rendiría frutos. Sólo esperaba poder llegar a utilizar las trampas - que en el momento que se separo de Rufus preparó rápidamente - y que estas sirvieran, solo debía esperar a que sus captores lo llevasen por ese camino.

Sonrió para sus adentros cuando confirmo sus pensamientos, todo estaba a pedir de boca. Miró de soslayo para donde estaba su compañero Rufus, esperaba que aún recuerde sus gestos, sus mudas palabras ya que su viejo cuerpo ya no estaba para una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo debería poder hacer que Lucifer entrara en el círculo y mantenerlo allí mientras Rufus daba pelea al otro demonio.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue una rápida contienda, en la que Rufus entendiendo la mirada de Bobby comenzó a luchar con el demonio que poseía a Dean, mientras que Bobby se hacía cargo de Lucifer.

El sujeto más alto no salía de su asombro, pero enseguida empezó a luchar con el que fuera padre adoptivo de su envase. Además ¿Si quería divertirse quién era él para negárselo?

No ponía mucho esfuerzo de su parte para derribar al viejo cazador, solo lo esencial para lograr agotarlo y hacer que desista de su inútil lucha.

Veía a su mano derecha llevarlo de lujo con el otro cazador, reía por los esfuerzos de esos humanos para escapar. No quería intervenir, sino al contrario la estaba disfrutando como la mejor película de la historia.

Un fuerte empujón de su contrincante hizo que volviera a poner atención en él. Enarcó una ceja ante la sonrisa de suficiencia que el sujeto tenía, pese a la poblada barba podía notarla.

_- ¡De que te ríes mono sin pelo! _– le dijo Lucifer. _Si te sigo el juego es porque me has ofrecido algo nuevo, puedo acabar con tu mísera existencia en un tronar de dedos, _- continua mostrándole la mano.

_- Eso no te será posible, no ahí encerrado._ Y sin que transcurra un segundo más arroja un fósforo al piso y de inmediato Lucifer es rodeado por un círculo de fuego.

Un círculo de fuego cuyo ingrediente principal era aceite sagrado, y si la ardua investigación de Bobby era verídica podría evitar que Lucifer se escape de la prisión por tiempo indefinido y aplicar en Dean los conjuros que fue apartando en todo este tiempo para tratar de revertir el proceso de demonización que sufrió en el infierno.

Una vez que tuvo rodeado a Lucifer se giro de inmediato hacía donde estaba la otra pareja luchando que al oír el sonido de un arma siendo cargada, lista para disparar se detienen y giran para ver cual de los dos debe rendirse.

-_ Tu,_ - dice dirigiéndose hacia el demonio – _quédate donde estas y no tendrás que lamentarlo. Créeme, no dudaré en usarla contigo. Sé que tiene efectos negativos contigo._ Concluye, refiriéndose a la Colt que portaba.

_- ¡Que le hiciste!_ - Grita enojado el demonio al ver a su compañero encerrado en esa trampa, y sin esperar respuesta se lanza hacía Bobby que en vez de dispararle aprovecha la fuerza con la que se proyecta hacía el y tomándolo de las solapas del abrigo que llevaba hace un medio giro y lo lanza hacía una de las habitaciones que tenía la puerta abierta.

El demonio quedo medio aturdido al estamparse contra el borde de la puerta, rápidamente Bobby se acerca hacía él y le propina un fuerte golpe con la culata del arma, consiguiendo caiga al piso y una vez allí descarga su furia en el rostro de este, diciéndose mentalmente que Dean se lo agradecerá una vez que logre hacerlo regresar.

Al ver que el demonio le costaba enfocar llamo a Rufus para que lo ayude a trasladar de inmediato hacía la trampa que tenía dibujada en esa habitación. Entre los dos los llevan dentro de la trampa de demonio atándolo luego a una silla.

_- ¿Que pasa con el otro?_, pregunta Rufus a Bobby.

_- El otro puede permanecer allí hasta el fin de los días. Nada puede hacer desde ahí dentro y con este atado aquí y dentro de la trampa, tampoco podrá liberarlo. Y como no les hace falta alimentarse, no se morirán de inanición. Así me darán a mí el tiempo necesario para poner en práctica los conjuros que he encontrado para revertir todo este desastre._

Se vuelve hacía el demonio y comienza diciendo

_- Espero disfrutes la estadía, tu amigo de allí afuera va a tener una larga estancia en ese círculo. Todo el tiempo que sea necesario para que yo pueda traer de vuelta al verdadero dueño de ese cuerpo _– dice refiriéndose al cazador de ojos verdes.

Ante la cara de incredulidad del demonio, Bobby explica:

_- Porque primero me ocupare de tu caso. ¿Qué? ¿Creías que me quedé en casa llorando sus pérdidas? No, he estado investigando a fondo y si bien los conjuros que encontré nunca fueron probados no pierdo nada en intentarlo. Traer a Dean es más sencillo, por decirlo de alguna forma, que traer a Sam. Además creo que con Dean de vuelta, me será más fácil recuperar al otro Winchester._

Muchísimos años después, cuenta la leyenda que mientras Bobby probaba día si y día también hechizo tras hechizo sobre el demonio que usurpo al cazador de ojos verdes, su compañero de lucha, Rufus, era el encargado de proveerle ingredientes y víveres indispensables para continuar sus intentos hasta que llegó el día en que por fin logró traer a Dean de vuelta.

Emotivos y escasos momentos fue lo que duró ese encuentro. El corazón de Bobby no aguanto tamaña felicidad, pero se fue con un sabor agridulce en la boca al no poder lograr en Sam igual resultado que el que obtuvo con el cazador mayor.

A Dean le faltaron palabras de agradecimiento y disculpas por todo lo hecho, pero le juró que no descansaría hasta terminar el trabajo que inicio. Si de alguna forma podría pagar una milésima del daño causado lo haría. Pagaría en vida el daño causado por haberse rendido tan pronto.


End file.
